Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X/Leyendas
|modelo= Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X | |coste=*149,999 creditos (nuevo) *90,000 creditos (usado) |clase=Caza estelar| largo=12,5 metros |envergadura= |altura= |aceleracion= 3.700 G |mglt=100 MGLT |velatmos=1050 km/h (máxima velocidad con los escudos deflectores encendidos) |motor =*Motores de empuje fusiales 4L4 de Incom (4) Configuración alternativa: *Motores de impulso fusiales 4j.4 de Incom(4) |hipermotor=Clase 1.0 |sishiperimpulsor = Unidad hiperhimpulsora GBk-585 |energia = Generador de energía 04-Z de Novaldex |escudo = Generador de escudo deflector "Defensor" de Chempat (50 SBD) |casco= Casco de aleación de Titanio |sensor= Paquete transceptor de Carbanti: * Transceptor de espectro completo ANS-5d de Fabritech (algunas configuraciones incluían detección de taquiones de amtriz de largo alcance PA-9r y análisis de amenazas de la red primaria de corto alcance PG-7u) * Receptor de energía "Multi Imagen" de Melihat * Receptor Fotoeléctrico de Tana Ire |blanco= Equipo de seguimiento ANq 3.6 de Fabritech y sistema de imagen holográfica IN-344-B "Línea de visión" |navegacion= Droide astromecánico (normalmente programado para 10 saltos) |avionica= Computador de vuelo Rq8.Y de Torplex |armamento= *Cañones láser KX9 de Taim & Bak o cañones láser IX4 (4) *Lanzatorpedos de protones MG7 de Krupx (2) ** Con 3 torpedos cada lanzatorpedos |tripulacion=*Piloto (1) *Droide astromecánico (1) |pasajeros= Ninguno |carga=110 Kg |abastecimiento= 1 semana |otros= Alerones-S |funciones= *Caza de superioridad espacial *Escolta |era= *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion=* Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Alianza de Planetas Libres *Consorcio de Hapes *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres }} El '''caza estelar T-65 Ala-X' de Incom fue el caza estelar multiusos principal de la Alianza Rebelde y sus gobiernos sucesores. Conocido por su versatilidad y excepcional rendimiento en combate, fue el favorito de los pilotos Rebeldes y de la Nueva República. Poseía escudos deflectores, un hiperimpulsor, un astromecánico R2 para reparaciones y navegación, y un complemento de torpedos de protones, el Ala-X permitió a la Rebelión lanzar ataques en el espacio Imperial con más probabilidades de éxito. El Ala-X jugó un papel importante en la Guerra Civil Galáctica tras su captura en Fresia y la deserción de sus diseñadores a la Alianza. Se anunció como el caza que destruyó el Estrella de la Muerte a manos del joven granjero Luke Skywalker. Más tarde en la guerra, defendió las naves de la Alianza y lideró ataques a naves e instalaciones Imperiales. Pilotos del Escuadrón Pícaro usaron el polivalente caza Ala-X, utilizándolo en la mayoría de las misiones, y sólo emplearon otras embarcaciones para misiones altamente especializadas, como las misiones en que se requerían cañones de iones. El Ala-X fue predominantemente usado por las fuerzas Rebeldes y de la Nueva República, y se convirtió en un símbolo de su facción, al igual que los cazas TIE y los Destructores Estelares fueron los símbolos del Imperio. Finalmente, el modelo T-65 fue superado por unidades más nuevas y actualizadas. Sin embargo, incluso con la entrada de nuevos cazas al arsenal de la Nueva República, el Ala-X T-65 todavía estaba en servicio. Características left|180px|thumb|[[caza estelar|Cazas estelares Alas-X en la Batalla de Yavin.]] Los Alas-X eran unos cazas estelares bastante maniobrables. Tenían dos pares de alas de tipo Alerones-S, montadas en la parte trasera de la nave en los dos lados. Las ladas de cada lado normalmente estaban plegadas, sin embargo, durante el combate, las alas se desplegaban para aumentar la cobertura de difusión de los cañones láser montados en las puntas de las alas. Esto dio a la nave su distintiva forma de "X" cuando se veía desde la parte delantera o trasera. Los cañones de algunos de los primeros modelos no podían ser disparados con las Alerones-S cerradas, tal vez como una característica de seguridad. Durante los viajes por el hiperespacio, las Alerones-S permanecían cerradas para conservar la energía. En algunos modelos, su velocidad ya impresionante fue ajustada para permitir microrráfagas cortas de velocidad. Sin embargo, a fin de utilizar esta función, los sistemas de armas tenían que ser apagados y las Alerones-S bloqueadas. Otros modelos utilizaron las Alerones-S bloqueadas mientras utilizaban las armas, aunque reducía la potencia y la precisión. left|thumb|180px|El [[ordenador de objetivos de un Ala-X.]] Los Alas-X llevaban cuatro cañones láser KX9 Taim & Bak, junto con dos lanzadores de torpedos de protones. Otras armas, como misiles de conmoción, podían ser instaladas como armas secundarias alternativas. Sin embargo, esto requería una cantidad considerable de tiempo y esfuerzo por parte de los equipos técnicos y la versatilidad general de los torpedos de protones se adaptaba perfectamente al variado tipo de misiones de los Alas-X y por lo tanto era la arma más elegida. Durante los primeros años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la rebelión tenía una pequeña cantidad de esas armas, debido a su alto precio. Durante la Batalla de Yavin, por ejemplo, la mayoría de los Alas-X sólo tenían un torpedo de este tipo, incluida la nave de Luke Skywalker. Para ayudar en el lanzamiento de estas armas, tenían un equipo de seguimiento ANq 3,6 instalado, dando a los pilotos imágenes tácticas avanzadas para apuntar y lanzar los torpedos. Este equipo de seguimiento tuvo una tasa de éxito del 98,7%. Los cañones láser del Ala-X tenían varias configuraciones: *Fuego individual, donde cada cañón disparaba de forma individual; *Fuego dual, donde dos cañones disparaban a la vez; *Fuego cuádruple, donde los cuatro cañones (uno en cada punta delas alas) disparaban juntos, convergen en el objetivo, o *Fuego balbuceado, donde muchos rayos de poca potencia se despedían en una rápida sucesión (añadido durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong). left|180px|thumb|Una vista de los motores con las [[Alerones-S cerradas.]] La propulsión sublumínica fue generada por cuatro motores de empuje fusial 4L4 de Incom, que hacía que la velocidad del caza estelar en la atmósfera y en el espacio fuera relativamente rápida. El Ala-X, a diferencia de la mayoría de los cazas de la serie TIE, estaba equipado con un hiperimpulsor. Esto hizo que fueran capaces de entrar en el hiperespacio, y permitia que operaran de forma independiente de las naves de apoyo general. Los escuadrones de cazas podían actuar por su cuenta, sin la necesidad de un carguero, esta autonomía se adaptó a la rebelión, al igual que sus tácticas de atacar y escapar, a la perfección. El caza tenía espacio para un piloto, asistido por un droide (como una unidad de droide astromecánico serie R2) en un zócalo externo, que supervisó el estado de la embarcación y podía hacer reparaciones de emergencia. El droide también gestionaba los cálculos del hiperespacio, operando sistemas individuales, e incluso podía volar la nave sin la ayuda de un piloto. Esto permitiría que el piloto descansara durante las misiones, o ahorrarse labores rutinarias como guardar los Alas-X dentro de los hangares. Los controles de vuelo del Ala-X eran parecidos a los del saltacielos T-16, un aerodeslizador producido también por la Corporación Incom. Esto significó que los pilotos eran capaces de adaptarse con una formación mínima. Un recluta cualificado con suficientes horas en un T-16 podía pilotar un Ala-X en horas desde la primera entrada en la nave. Técnicos rebeldes utilizaron este hecho para formar a nuevos pilotos sin necesidad de utilizar cualquiera de los costosos Alas-X. Esto también permitía entrenar a los futuros pilotos de Alas-X en planetas controlados por el Imperio. Historia 200px|thumb|left|Un [[piloto de Ala-X apunta a un enemigo.]] El Ala-X fue diseñado originalmente por la Corporación Incom para el Imperio por Vors Voorhorian, pero el equipo de ingeniería al completo desertó en favor de la Alianza Rebelde con los prototipos ocultos en Fresia. La nave era un producto de descendencia directa del antiguo Z-95 Cazacabezas, construido por Incom y Subpro, con las lecciones aprendidas del Caza estelar ARC-170. Después de que cuatro prototipos fueran extraídos de Fresia durante la batalla en este planeta, se enfrentaron por primera vez a las fuerzas imperiales en la Batalla de Turkana.Star Wars: Empire at War Muchas más de estas naves fueron liberadas de una planta de montaje de Incom poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin.Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter El Ala-X fue siendo actualizado a lo largo de toda su vida útil. El T-65AC1 original capturado por la Alianza Rebelde fue un competente caza de ataque, pero fue prontamente reemplazado por el T-65AC2, con una importante mejora en la aceleración. El T-65AC3 mejoró en aviónica, escudos y en sensores; el T-65AC4 tuvo principalmente nuevas mejoras en los motores, lo que le convirtió prácticamente en un equivalente al Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A. Un diseño notable, el T-65D-A1, sustituyó el droide astromecánico por un núcleo de computador interno para los cálculos de salto hiperespacial, pero se consideró un fracaso (en parte debido a su facilidad de ser saboteado). El TX-65 la variante de entrenamiento de los Ala-X. De igual forma hubo una serie de T-65B en desarrollo durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, modelo que estaba siendo trabajado en Dac por técnicos rebeldes y de Incom. El traidor Ral Shawgrim casi consiguió transferir los planes a la empresa alineada con el Imperio, Sistemas de Flotas Sienar, pero fue descubierto por los operarios rebeldes''Wanted by Cracken'' from Star Wars Adventure Journal 4, y el T-65B entró en servicio en algún tiempo antes de la Batalla de Mindor.Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor thumb|250px|right|Un T-65 disparando en el modo de fuego dual. Entre las apariciones más famosas de los T-65 se encuentran la Batalla de Yavin, donde un Ala-X pilotado por Luke Skywalker destruyó la primera Estrella de la Muerte, aunque casi todos los Ala-X que participaron el la batalla fueron destruidos. Un Ala-X pilotado por Wedge Antilles también ayudó a destruir el reactor de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en la Batalla de Endor, junto con el Halcón Milenario, generando una reacción en cadena que destruyó completamente la Estación de combate. Se había previsto que la serie Ala-X sería sustituida por el Ala-E aproximadamente seis años después de la Batalla de Endor, pero los problemas de diseño iniciales en la colocación de armas retrasó su introducción en las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República. Finalmente llegó la utilización a gran escala del Ala-E (sobre todo en la Quinta Flota), pero los Ala-X continuaron siendo fabricados y puede que siguieran engrosando escuadrones que no se encontrasen en el principal frente de batalla. Una notable excepción fue la de el Escuadrón Pícaro, un escuadrón de élite de la Nueva República que era conocido por el uso casi exclusivo de Ala-X. Poco antes de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Nueva República estrenó la serie J de Ala-X, que complementaba a la más avanzada y cara serie III de Ala-E. El'' 'XJ''' añadía una tercera bahía de torpedos en una anterior bahía de carga, llegando a contener hasta nueve torpedos de protones. De igual modo tabien fuero mejorados la aviónica, el sistema de motores y los láseres. El XJ se mejoró considerablemente en todos los aspectos sobre los modelos anteriores y se consideró reservó inicialmente a escuadrones de cazas estelares con pilotos Jedi. left|thumb|150px|Esquemas técnicos de un T-65 Ala-X. Se desarrollaron tres variantes, que culminaron con el T-65J3: la evolución definitiva del Ala-X. La capacidad de fuego intermitente fue agregada durante la invasión yuuzhan vong para abrumar a sus singulares defensas. Algunos grupos paramilitares también fueron equipados con cazas de la series J anteriores (probablemente T-65J o T-65J2); los sistemas de defensa y los grupos paramilitares más pobres pudieron haber contado con Ala-X de distintas edades y capacidades. Muchos de los Ala-X más antiguos fueron reconfigurados en la variante de reconocimiento T-65BR Durante el conflicto entre los killik y los chiss se introdujeron dos nuevas variantes de los Ala-X. El primero fue la la serie XJ5, también conocidos cómo los ChaseX . La segunda variante es fueron los StealthX . Los XJ5s fueron usados principalmente por la Policía de Recosntrucción Galáctica. Los Jedi tendían a utilizar los StealthXs o la serie anterior XJ3. Los StealthX eran unas naves de ataque encubierto, equipadas con mejoras que reducían su percepción tanto a nivel visual cómo hacia los sensores enemigos, aunque podía ser localizados por su silueta o cuando realizaban un lanzamiento de torpedos de protones. El StealthX fue descrito como más pequeño que el modelo XJ, que ya era de por sí medio metro más corto que el T-65C. El StealthX también fue descrito como una evolución del XJ3, y fue probablemente clasificado como XJ4. Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Alianza galáctica lanzó los Ala-X XJ6, y Luke Skywalker fundó el Escuadrón Hardpoint compuesto por pilotos Jedi que usaban exclusivamente este modelo de nave. El XJ7 llegaría poco tiempo después y sería utilizado al menos por el Escuadrón pícaro. Había dos sistemas en conflicto para la designación de los Ala-X. La desinación básica "T-65" era constante, pero la versión de la modificación era inconsistente y al menos se usaron dos sistemas. Uno de ellos fue el uso del sufijo "AC1" con el número incrementando según se iba revisando el caza. Un segundo sistema, que utilizaba una letra que iba cambiando según iban aumentando los modelos (T-65B, T-65D, T-65J, etc.). Se consideran que podrían ser diferentes nombres de unas mismas variaciones. thumb|180px|Un Ala-X T-65 con las [[alerones-S en posición de ataque.]] Influencia Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, aparentemente los juguetes de Ala-X eran muy populares entre los niños, quienes jugaban a ser los héroes de la Alianza Rebelde en unas de sus aventuras. Esto ocurrió de forma similar durante las Guerras Clon, en las que los niños a menudo jugaban con muñecos o vehículos para crear sus propias versiones de la guerra. Detrás de las cámaras Los diseños de los X-wings surgieron de los sketches de Joe Johnston y el concepto artístico de Colin Cantwell. Para la filmación de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Industrial Light & Magic construyó una gran variedad de modelos en diferentes escalas. Además de las miniaturas de X-wings, la producción construyó un X-wing de tamaño completo para las tomas en los hangares de la base rebelde en Yavin 4. Finalmente durante la edición y con multiples maquetas de cartón el hangar parecía tener docenas de estas naves tamaño natural. Cada nave tenía marcas distintas en las alas que permitía distinguir a cada piloto. Originalmente en la película el escuadrón sería Azul, pero como no se podía usar este color debido a las técnicas de la pantalla azul, por lo que se tuvo que cambiar al color rojo. Apariciones *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''River of Chaos'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' cómic *''A Valentine Story'' *''A New Beginning'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Lucky'' * *''The Epic Continues'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Phantom Menaces'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''A Day at the Races'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Hard Currency'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Spectre of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Trooper'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Star Tours'' *''Free Memory'' * }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/x_wing_rogue_seven.jpg|cardname=X-wing Rogue Seven}} *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars: Where Science Meets Imagination'' * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * T-65 Ala-X Categoría:Naves espaciales hapanas Categoría:Productos de la Corporación Incom T-65 Ala-X T-65 Ala-X Categoría:Modelos de Ala-X bg:X-Wing de:X-Flügler en:X-wing starfighter it:Caccia stellare T-65 X-wing nl:T-65 X-Wing Starfighter pl:X-wing pt:Caça estelar X-wing fi:T-65 X-siipinen tähtihävittäjä